Run
by EternalInspiration
Summary: No matter how far you run. No matter where you run to. No matter how cruel or forbidding it is. Love will always find and prevail. A Greek x Turkey fic, with the help of some accomplices. (yeah... Sorry for cheesiness and half-hearted work)


Why? Why? _Why? _Was all Heracles could think. His widened green eyes stung more than he'd expect; salty dewdrops started to fall down his cheek. Why? Why? Why? His heartbeat slowed down, tightening the life out of him. This wasn't supposed to happen… Was it? Mind racing, breath shortening, Greece just cried silently as he watched the impossible happen.

Breaking apart the kiss, Francis had a huge smirk on his face as he let go of Sadik's collar. Rage was visible despite the white porcelain mask covering the tanned teen's face. This time, it was the Turk's turn to grab the latter's collar. Growling, Sadik cursed, "What the hell did you do?!"

Blue eyes calmly stared back at him; the smirk never left the sly blonde's lips. "It's quite obvious what I did, but not enough for others to see." Francis then glanced sideways.

Sadik followed the glance; all of hell's fury replaced with a child's fear. Instantly letting go of the blonde, meaning pushing him down on the ground, the brunette ran to his crying frenemy. "Heracles, this isn't what it looks like!" At the shout, the said Greek suddenly could move from his momentary paralysis; he turned around and started to run away from his masked crush. The last thought before his legs carried him to a far away place, "The gods are always cruel."

The Turk cursed in his native tongue, but instead of stopping, he ran faster. Fortunately, he knew where Heracles would try to run to and take shelter from the awful scene he had witnessed. But Sadik had to run fast if he didn't want the door to slam against his face, forever locked physically and metaphorically.

The blonde Frenchman still sat there on the ground, watching as the two figures quickly faded away into the building. He sighed, "You know, Kiku, that have turned out terrible." Pushing himself up, Francis dusted off his pants, grumbling under his breath about how long it will take him to clean it to his satisfaction. He then turned to face a tree.

"I'm sorry, Francis-san…" Kiku said, staring off into the distance. The short Japanese student was leaning against the tree, praying that an unknown force will make his plan work. "There was no other way."

Francis sighed, rubbing the back of his head, filled with his luscious locks. "No other way, huh…" Turning around, blue eyes just stared at the direction the Greek and Turk ran off to. "It's hard to believe or accept, but it's true…" His right hand rose up and gently touched his soft lips. "Love can be brought together by cruelty and tragedy, that I know from experience." His memories turned to a girl named Jeanne.

Silence settled in for a couple minutes. The Japanese and French just staring off the distance, not moving… Finally, Francis sighed and started to walk away. "You owe me, Kiku, don't forget that. Anyways, I must take my leave now, or else your brother Yao will become upset when he's the only one in that lonely kitchen." Even though a tree was blocking Kiku, Francis still blew a kiss in the dark-haired teen's direction. "Au revoir~ Until next time, Kiku!"

Kiku turned his head to see his friend walk away, then turned around again to continue staring. Francis was right. Love can bloom from the bitterest of things; some have the unfortunate fate to face sorrow first then love. A small smile perked up on his lips; but that would show how strong their feelings are for each other.

_No matter how much you run. _

A/N: Wow… Just wow…. I must be so bored or just so lazy since I'm back here again. Not that I find anything wrong with but… Wow. I've just written a half-hearted love story and dared to post this here. Meh. Oh well.

So how are you all? Sorry if this story doesn't satisfy you… I don't think I'm gonna write any more than this. -_-" Again, sorry. This is just one of my "moodfics", stories I quickly type up whenever I feel the urge to write, and the worst case scenario for this is posting it out to the public…. So yeah.

Well, that's all I have to say, babble I mean. So um, Toodles! :D


End file.
